Time of Destiny of dumbness
by RokettmanX
Summary: This is not a regular story. This is a Pick Your Own Adventure fic. You can choose to be any of the GW boys. Come on, you got to at least give it a shot. This is the first and only Pick Your Own Adventure story on this whole website. At least, read it...
1. One

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" The game that does not do anything to help you in your daily life'sgoal of doing something either awesome or cool.And yeah, there's no yaoi crap here, suckers. boo-hoo.Gocry to your mommy!**

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did! This game is not associated with you, so shut up and stop reading. I'm sorry, I'm too mean.**

**Pick your GW boy------**

**Duo- Start Below **

**Wufei- Start on Chapter 16  
**

**Quatre- Start on Chapter 6**

**Trowa- Start on Chapter 22**

**(Heero- I know he's the main character but who would want to be him? Soon he'll be here. It takes time to do these things!)**

**Fun Fun, you chose Duo. Why? I don't know just read what happens.**

**Duo comes out of Deathscythe and the one and only…dun dun dun…Heero to come spread mockery over his face. (I wonder what mocker feels like all spreaded on your face)**

**What do you do? With Heero pestering you…**

**Walk away– Chapter 2**

**You start making fun of him – Chapter 3**

**Go out in Deathscythe and start blowing up things – Chapter 10**


	2. Two

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
Well you chose to walk on by.I guess that was a good choice? Lets find out.  
  
Duo decides to walk on by. Heero starts secretly following him, thinking not that Duo didn't know, but it was obvious. Duo turned around and started yelling at him since he was following him and he was about to sue him too.  
  
All the sudden, Heero pulls a gun out of his spandex space (kozy! lol) and points it at Duo's head.  
  
Smart! You have a gun pointed at your head. What'd you gonna do smart-ass?  
  
Drop kick him and steal it - Chapter 5  
  
Walk away - Chapter 11  
  
Have a staring contest - Chapter 9 


	3. Three

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Well you start making fun of Heero. Having fun yet?  
  
Well Duo goes up to him and starts making fun at him back. Then the specific words came out of Heero's mouth like, "Bring it on!" Heero wants to fight Duo to the end.  
  
Well I think this spells doom for your Goal, you stupid ass moron. What are you going to do now?  
  
Fight! Fight! - Chapter 4  
  
Walk away from the little stupid fake fighter - Chapter 2  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go see what Wufei is doing - Chapter 7 


	4. Four

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Well now your going to decide to fight. Ummmm, I think your going to die.I got 10 bucks on Heero.(lol).  
  
Well Heero and Duo circle around a fighting arena, as they get ready to battle it out to the end.  
  
Heero pulls out a gun aims it at Duo's head and shoots him and kills.  
  
Well, GOOD JOB!!! You killed Duo! No Bonus for you!!!!! Moowahhaaaa!!!! Start over you lame brained maniac. 


	5. Five

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Your going to drop kick him and steal his gun. Brave, Brave man.  
  
Duo has a gun pointed to his face. He thinks quickly, and he drop kicks him and Heero falls on the floor. Then Duo comes up and steals his gun and shoots at Heero, and kills him.  
  
YAY!!!! You killed Heero! Good Job! Now what?  
  
Go see what Wufei - Chapter 7  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go and read a book - Chapter 20 


	6. Six

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Well.you chose Quatre. I'm not happy now. Just kidding.  
  
Quatre walks along until he bumps into Trowa playing his violin. He gets all pissed off and starts whacking Quatre with his violin.  
  
Well what are you gonna do? Huhhh? Huhhh? Come on!!! Tell me!  
  
Fight back - Chapter 17  
  
Walk away from his Miss Prissy, Trowa - Chapter 8 


	7. Seven

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
"Off to see the wizard of Wufei!!!" Shut up!!! You're burning my ears off!!!! Let's see what Wufei is doing.  
  
Duo walks up, whereas Wufei sits on a sofa, reading his book, called, "How to kill a stupid man in 7 days" Great! (looks confused) (?) Well Duo then tries to sneak up on him.  
  
When he is doing so, Wufei sees him draws his sword and swings and stop right at Duo's head.  
  
Great!!! You almost got your head chopped off. What are you.going to do now?  
  
Kick his ass!!! - Chapter 19  
  
Leave and go blow stuff up in Deathscythe - Chapter 10  
  
Go watch some television just for fun- Chapter 12  
  
Go and read a book - Chapter 20 


	8. Eight

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
Going to walk away? Smart decision.like its fight or be a wussy. Wussy!!! I'll give you one more chance go to Chapter 17 now, or you will be called a wussy the rest of your life.  
  
Well if you're still reading.you're a wussy!!! Haha. Ok, I didn't mean it. So, what's the big deal? Just read.  
  
Quatre, annoyed from getting bashed by Trowa's violin, walks away from Miss Prissy. Trowa gets mad that he didn't' fight. He pulls a gun out and shoots for the kill. And does.  
  
Well stupid you. You didn't go to Chapter 17. Haha!!! Wussy!!! Well you can still go there. (Smiles) Start over you lame-brained animal head!!! 


	9. Nine

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
You decide to do what?!?!? Have a starring contest while you have a gun pointed at your head. Sounds fun.  
  
Then Duo says, "Starring contest!! Whoever wins gets whatever they want!!" Heero started starring at Duo, and Duo vice versa.  
  
After awhile, Heero blinked and Duo won. He pulled out a miny scythe and chopped Heero and to tiny bits.  
  
YAY!!! You killed Heero. You've met your goal. Well not yet though. Keep going my man/woman.  
  
Now what???  
  
Go see what Wufei is doing - Chapter 7  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go read a book - Chapter 20  
  
Go get something to eat - Chapter 13 


	10. Ten

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
You left and went out to blow things up? Eh? Good or bad decision? Lets find out..  
  
Duo gets inside Deathscythe and flies away to blow up things. He starts slicing buildings apart with his scythe and shooting is vulcan at everything.  
  
Then he sees Heero on the ground with a rocket launcher. He fires it at Duo, not knowing there was a.dun dun dun.Russian SS-35X Nuclear bomb that could.dun dun dun.blow up the entire world. It hits Deathscythe, followed by huge nuclear explosion, followed by the earth blowing up into tiny bits, followed by huge junks destroying the space station things, followed by the end of human-mankind.  
  
GOOD JOB!!!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE HUMAN MANKIND!!!!!!! Great work!!!!! Shall I give him a bonus? NOOOO!!!! Start over you crazy maniac!!! 


	11. Eleven

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Well going to walk away, eh? Smart choice there.let's see if it proves to be wise.  
  
Duo walks away and then walks and then walks and then walks.  
  
(One hour later).Still walking. Hope he stopped , and wait, he starting to walk again. And then a big explosion and Duo blows up.  
  
GOOD JOB!!!! You walked so far.you walked into a minefield, smart-ass. Start again, you crazy maniac!!! 


	12. Twelve

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Watch television in a time like this? Crazy, crazy man.  
  
Duo walks off just ignoring the stupid Wufei weakling and goes off to watch some good ole' hard television. Wufei gets mad and sets up a plan for Duo. (Uh oh)  
  
Duo sits down on a sofa in front of the tv and gets all comfy. He gets the channel changer, clicks the "Power" button and then the tv blows up along with him and the house. Wufei sits outside laughing.  
  
(Reading a book more than spending my stupid time on this story) Wha.what??? What happened again? Ohhh yeah.your dead. Well I'm sorry, NOT! Start over! 


	13. Thirteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
You hungry, eh?  
  
Duo goes to kitchen to get some food. Trowa comes in and begs Duo to give him some food. Duo looks confused and starts thinking.  
  
Should we give him food? Your decision.  
  
Give him some food for Christ's sake - Chapter 21  
  
Why give him food when we can shove his head into dog kibbles?!? - Chapter 18  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go see what Wufei is doing - Chapter 7 


	14. Fourteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Time to fight back. You are the kung-fu, karate master, Wufei!!!  
  
Wufei takes out his sword and charges toward the madman, Duo. (He he) Duo checks the gun while he does it, points it at him and shoots and gets the kill. Duo laughs violently.  
  
Looks like the kung fu, karate master, Wufei is not stronger than the pistol of Duo. HAHA! Start over you lame-brained psychopath!!! 


	15. Fifteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Walk away?! Why would Wufei do such a thing? Whatever you want!  
  
Wufei starts to walk away from the madman, Duo and his all powerful, (dun dun dun!!!) pistol!!! Wufei doesn't care one tiny itsy-wincey bit. But Duo does. He fires his pistol at him and kills him.  
  
Well your dead!!! Great! Start over, please? Fine!!! Be like that!!! Lol. 


	16. Sixteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
You going to be Wufei? Let's see if that choice pays off.  
  
Wufei walks up to Duo and starts asking where the kitchen was. Duo gets mad and takes out a gun and points it at his head.  
  
Why you??? I guess he doesn't like you. What are you.going to do now?  
  
Fight back, duh. Your Wufei!!! - Chapter 14  
  
Walk away from him, I guess - Chapter 15 


	17. Seventeen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Going to fight back, eh? I never knew Quatre ever fought back? Well lets see what happens.  
  
Quatre then gives Trowa a big, bad, punch in the neck. Then Trowa gets really pissed off and hurls his violin at him, then pulls out his gun and shoots him.  
  
(Starts laughing violently) Wha.what? Ohhh your dead. Awwww.to bad! Start over! 


	18. Eighteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
I can hear Trowa saying this now, "Kibbles & Bits! Kibbles & Bits! Ohhh I need my Kibbles & Bits!" (Laughs violently)  
  
Duo gets out a bowl and some kibbles and starts pouring into a bowl and put it on the ground, while Trowa stares at him, blankly. He gets mad, takes out his fist and threatens.  
  
But then he realizes he is hungry and starts eating them more and more and more. But when he was eating it, he fell over choking and died. Duo sits there laughing.  
  
MAN!!!!! YOU ARE GOOD!!!! This must be your lucky day!!!  
  
Well what now?  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go watch some television just for fun- Chapter 12  
  
Go and read a book - Chapter 20 


	19. Nineteen

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Let's go kick his ass together!!! (Smiles) Well time to do something about the stupid, cold hearted, asshole.  
  
Duo picks up his scythe, while Wufei gets ready to fight with his sword.  
  
Wufei swings at him, but Duo chops his sword in half and chops him in half too.  
  
YAY!!!!! You killed another person!!!!!! Good job! (winks of good luck) Now what?  
  
Get inside Deathscythe and start blowing up stuff - Chapter 10  
  
Go and read a book - Chapter 20  
  
Go get something to eat - Chapter 13  
  
Go watch some television just for fun- Chapter 12 


	20. Twenty

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
Read a book? What are you, a Tom Clancy fan or something? Well let's read what happens.  
  
Duo goes into his room and starts reading a Tom Clancy book, called Cardinal of the Kremlin. (That is a good book, too)  
  
All the sudden, Wufei jumps out of under the bed and slices him in half with a ninja sword. "Hiiiii-yahhh!!!!" says Wufei after he swung. "Wufei, dear. Your suppose to say that when your killing him" says Sally.  
  
Wufei?!?!?! Where'd he come from? Well your dead, and I don't care. Start over, now or I will beat you with a violin!!! 


	21. Twentyone

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"  
  
GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents  
  
Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!  
  
You're a nice person. Courteous and devising and evil plan!!!! Moowahhaaaa!!!! GO DUO!!!!  
  
Duo takes out some food from the refrigerator and gives it to Trowa. He eats it up really quick and asks for more. Again he gives him food. Trowa thanks Duo, pulls out a gun and shoots him.  
  
You people are a nice bunch of kids, with pistols. Geez!!! When do you never ever have pistols? "Ummmm never in my life" says Heero. Well there ya go! Start over!!! 


	22. Twentytwo

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Well you chose Trowa, the newest edition, specially slicked up for a good ol' mission. Well first of all what to you want to do?**

**Play Checkers? – Chapter 23**

**Talk to Heero about like…stuff – Chapter 26**

**Go Target Practicing with your pistol – Chapter 24**

**Let's bug Quatre…(evil laugh) – Chapter 25**


	23. Twentythree

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Trowa wants to play checkers! KNIGHT to E-4! (wacks self over head. That's chess you moron.) (sigh) Ok. So…um…**

**You sit down and begin to play checkers, like, by yourself. Ha! Then someone far off comes to play with you, it's none other than…Wufei, or like Wu Fei, or like Whatever. He sits down, and you play checkers for like an hour. And finally your about to win. What will you do.**

**Beat Wufei – Chap….(wait you can't do that! That's like certain death!)…ter 27**

**Have a heart, let Wufei win – Chapter 29**

**Spontaneous Combustion – Chapter 31**

**Start playing the violin, wheee! – Chapter 32**


	24. Twentyfour

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game"**

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Let's go shoot some fake plastic items with Trowa's pistol. Fun fun.**

**So you go to the local shooting range. You whip out your pistol and start shooting things. Then you see this plastic figure that kinda looks real and has a gun. He shoots you…let's make it funny…first in the leg, then the other leg, then he goes below the waist, then the head, and then you fall over from loss of blood, all-ready…**

**You suck. I think Trowa has pretty good aim all ready, so yeah, start-over, and how bout thinkin' things threw. Eh?**


	25. Twentyfive

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Mowahaaa! Evil laughing begin! Let's go have us a little prank. Shall we?**

"**Ok! Everything is ready. All I got to do is press this big humongous red button, and all of Quatre's Mansion will be toilet paper'd and egged" said Trowa.**

**His finger presses….wait, like his hand presses the…naw he jumped on the red button…but then…**

**He blows up.**

**I don't know how that happened, but I think he switched the red wire with that yellow poke-a-dot one. Yup, your dead. Start over.**


	26. Twentysix

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Let's go down the yellow brick road to go meet us a Heero. Well let's see what happens.**

**Well Trowa finds Heero, and you say, "let's talk", and he's like, "I hope it's not about that talk", and you're like "it's not about that talk", and he's like "good.."**

**So what are you going to talk about?**

**Mission plans. Let's destroy OZ! – Chapter 28**

**BOWLING – Chapter 30**


	27. Twentyseven

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

Well I can't believe you're going to beat Wufei. Your probably going to get beat! Wait…wait a second….mowahaaa!

**Well your about to win in checkers against Wufei, and then all of the sudden, Trowa jumps over the table and starts beating Wufei, till he passes out, then he starts stabbing him with very pointy knifes, I must add.**

**Woo-hoo! One down, like a many too go! What now?**

**Talk to Heero about like…stuff – Chapter 26**

**Go Target Practicing with your pistol – Chapter 24**

**Let's bug Quatre…(evil laugh) – Chapter 25**

**GO TO THE CIRCUS! – Chapter 33**


	28. Twentyeight

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Mission plans. Strategy. Weird nerdy stuff. Well you got the right people.**

**"Well how do we get by their 'Point B defenses'? It seems…impossible" says Heero.**

**"Your impossible" said Trowa. (that was the stupidest thing I ever heard)**

**"That was the stupidest thing I ever heard, too" Heero replies and also replies with pulling out his pistol and shooting you in the head, pretty violently.**

**Hey, you're dead. Boo-hoo. You should'a gone to school, you fool. Hehe.**


	29. Twentynine

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Awwwwww, Trowa has a heart. And I thought people with no names had no hearts. Well, I guess it's your heart. Well…poor heart.**

**Well Trowa is about to win, but then you make one of those stupid mistakes but you really mean it. And then Wufei like quad-ruple jump or something.**

**"I WIN!" yells Wufei.**

**"Aww dang…" says Trowa.**

**"You didn't try your hard-est!" yells Wufei, and takes out his samurai sword and chops off Trowa's head.**

**YAY! You killed him! Wait…wait…wrong chapter. Boo-hoo! You suck, start over…sucker.**


	30. Thirty

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

Bowling is awesome. Don't get me wrong. I love bowling. But who can have a conversation about it? It's like impossible…like Heero. (hehe)

"**Did you see that guy bowl a 300? That's crazy…more like…impossible" says Trowa. **

"**Yeah, that's pretty crazy" replies Heero.**

**And out of nowhere, a bowling ball falls on Heero's head, and he's dies from scull crackage.**

**#2! Man, you're pretty good. It's like you're the head of the house, king of the hill, ruler over the losers… and yeah I took that to far.**

**Now what my main man or woman, but that's kinda mean toward Trowa over there, (background: "I heard that!" says Trowa)**

**Go Target Practicing with your pistol – Chapter 24**

**Let's bug Quatre…(evil laugh) – Chapter 25**

**GO TO THE CIRCUS! – Chapter 33**

**Where's pesky little Duo? – Chapter 34**

**Find them both at the same time, and we can finish this once and for all! – Chapter 35**


	31. Thirtyone

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Well…umm…this is kinda certain death…since like spontaneous combustion…uhh…nevermind…(sigh)**

**Well you're about to beat Wufei at checkers…**

**"I will beat you!" yelled Wufei, "I have the perfect plan!"**

**"Well ya know what?" asked Trowa.**

**"What…?"**

**Then all of the sudden Trowa blows up along with Wufei and like everybody that was in the house at the same time which is all of the cast.**

**DING! We have a winner…and a loser! That's kinda confusing so we're sticking with you're a loser. Because…First, you are a loser. Second, you lost. At least you blew everybody up, right? So yeah, try again…loser. **


	32. Thirtytwo

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Play the violin? It took me like 10 times to figure out how to spell violin so yeah, thank you for having me to make this. Geez…thought literally you didn't make me write this, but…whatever…still your fault.**

**Ok, your playing checkers against Wufei, and then you pop out your violin, and start playing. Wufei gets ticked off…so much that he falls over and dies. But everybody else in the house gets ticked off and they all shoot you.**

**At least you killed Wufei. But you're still dead, and that's not good enough. Keep trying! You won't die sometime or another.**


	33. Thirtythree

**Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" **

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

**Well you went to the circus! Fun fun fun! Wheeee! Animals! YAY!**

**Well long story short…this should have been graphic, but I'll spare the details…you were eaten by an elephant.**

**Haha! That's pretty funny. You will be a poop head! Literally, so restart the deal, or something.**


	34. Thirtyfour

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

Well, where is that little guy? I don't know, hey you're the one who decided to go find him, weren't you.

**Well your walking down some hall, and there's Duo, sitting by the couch, watching some reality show, when you barge into the room, turn the tv off, and stand right in front of him.**

"**That's it!" yells Duo, "You can be really really stupid some times, BUT THAT JUST GOES TOO FAR!"**

**And all you do is punch him in the face and he goes unconscious.**

**Woot! Almost there!**

**NOW FINISH HIM! – Chapter 36**


	35. Thirtyfive

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

Find them both at the same time? That's like double the hardness, or whatever word could be used there.

**So you find them both, and you're like "Everyone against each other!"**

**But you never knew that both Quatre and Duo were working together to get themselves to the end, and easily shot you in the head, twice to be precise.**

**Well, you got double-teamed. That sucks. Try again, moron.**


	36. Thirtysix

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

ITS TIME TO FINISH HIM OFF! Go ahead, do it! 

**Ok, you're reaching for him, to break his neck, so he'll be sleepin for the rest his puny life. Then all of the sudden!**

"**OHHHH! Mommy…" Trowa cries after getting kicked in the balls by the not unconscious Duo. Trowa gets back up after seriously being injured (how'd he do it!)**

"**Ok, we gotta fight this like men!" said Trowa**

"**By slapping each other silly?" asked Duo.**

"**No, but that did come to mind. We need to mobile suit battle!"**

"**Umm…I thought that was just in the shows?"**

"**Yeah, but whatever…"**

**So they get in their respective mobile suits, and to save you the luxury of skipping a chapter you have gone to Chapter 36 AND ½ entitled "Trowa recovers from certain death, mobile suit battle commences"**

**So they get ready to fight and you decide too….throw a water bottle at his suit.**

**And Duo is all like in slow-mo, "NOOOOOOOOO!" and Trowa is all like "MOWAHAAAA!" and I'm all like "You guys are insane".**

**And then the water hits the suit, and electrifies everything, including the dead Duo. Ohh yeah, he'd died by suffocation because he NOOO'd too much.**

**YAY! 3 DOWN! 1 to go!**

**Kill the last one – Chapter 37**


	37. Thirtyseven

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

It's time to finish him off, once and for all! 

**So you find Quatre, and he is sitting there, with a AK-47, and he's like, "C'mon Trowa! Give me your best shot! But wait, you don't have a gun. HAHAHA!"**

**So he starts shooting at you and you take cover behind a wall. There are two things ahead of you on a table. This is your only option. Think wisely.**

**A Pen --- Chapter 38**

**A Pencil --- Chapter 39**


	38. Thirtyeight

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

A pen, hey I don't know. The only thing you can do now, is to jab this in his throat to kill him.

**So you grab the pen, and you dart out behind the wall, you're under fire, you dodge the bullets like every cheap arcade game, you get all the way to Quatre, and he's amazed, and then you stick the pen in his throat.**

**He starts suffocating, but then grabs the pen, and then says, "Ha! That's just a flesh wound!" and then he shoots you, and you die.**

Man, you were so close! I was cheering for you, even though I'd knew you'd die. Well, you know what works now! Man, if you could only die once, no one would probably make it this far…


	39. Thirtynine

Time for Destiny of dumbness- "The pick your own adventure game" 

**GOAL: Keep your player alive as long as you can and kill your opponents**

**Bonus: Keep player alive for 5 chapters or more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did!**

A pencil, hey I don't know. The only thing you can do now, is to jab this in his throat to kill him.

**So you grab the pencil, and you dart out behind the wall, you're under fire, you dodge the bullets like every cheap arcade game, you get all the way to Quatre, and he's amazed, and then you stick the pen in his throat.**

**He starts suffocating, and then he says, "Ha! It's just a flesh…argh! Dang-it! This ain't the pen! Ahhh!" Then he falls over, and dies from led poisoning.**

**YAY! HALLELUJAH! IT'S A MIRACLE BY GOD HIMSELF! You Won! This is the only GW guy who wins! Well that means don't try the other ones! HEY, still try them! There a heck lot of fun! Yeah, sorry bout the bonus thing it was to keep people going! I should send you some prize, like a pencil, or something. THANKS FOR PLAYING! Come again!**


End file.
